


Everything I Wanted

by Goodygoodi



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gods, M/M, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Temporary Character Death, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: Light Yagami got his wish, to be a god, but he has restrictions and a master…. After years of being quite lonely he meets someone… someone he never thought he would fall in love with.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

> Death Note/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians Crossover

Title: Everything I wanted

Summary: Light Yagami got his wish, to be a god, but he has restrictions and a master…. After years of being quite lonely he meets someone… someone he never thought he would fall in love with.

**Characters:** Light Y, Ryuk, Percy J, Nico DA

**Genre:** Supernatural, Romance

**Disclaimer:** Of course, I don't own Death Note, or Percy Jackson, no matter how much I wish….

…

Chapter 1

He was running, his body bloody with bullets and his breathing panted and difficult. He hated this! He was a god! Apollo's light shown down on him and he laughed. He would make it to freedom, and he would live. As Light ran, images flashed through his mind as he ran; of school, of L, of his life before the Death Note and that was when he felt remorse. He was just a mortal playing god… his arrogance had blinded him… or… had Near used the Death Note? Is that why he insisted on asking that they meet on a certain day?

Light ran to the whare houses near the wharf and climbed up the stairs to his secret hideout, there he had medical supplies and hopefully could take the bullet's out! Getting shot had hurt, he had never though Matsuda was going to shoot him! It had been a shock, his suit had turned red really fast, and he felt anger. He didn't want to die! It wasn't his time yet!

"Almost there" Light panted and glanced at the shadows as he saw something, it was like a shadow, but no one knew where this warehouse was his hideout… glancing extra long at the shadow he shook his head and began to climb.

Ryuk sat on a tower and sighed softly, watching as Light ran, his thoughts in turmoil as he debated on to write his companions name down, or to leave him to live and see if anything humours played out.

"Well Light, looks like you lost." Ryuk decided and continued with his line of thoughts. "Its over… you'll die here," Ryuk said softly and then plucked a feather and wrote Lights name… Light Yagami died forty seconds later.

"Hand his soul over to me," a soft melodious voice spoke from the shadows making Ryuk jump.

Turning around the Shinigami saw a person cloaked in the shadows of his hood, his black eyes glowing and making the Death god shudder at the pain he saw. Bowing slightly in acknowledgement Ryuk passed Light's soul to the god of Death, the one ruler of collecting souls. Thanatos. And the only one above Thanatos was Hades…

Ryuk had never thought the actual gods and protectors of this earth was going to interfere with mortals lives…

"What are you going to do? Hyuk," Ryuk asked watching as The Thanatos held the soul very carefully.

"He isn't becoming Shinigami, I have watched Light since he was very small," Thanatos said. "He was destined for a Death Note, he was destined for godhood, it just happens that L and Near got in the way… I never thought to think that Kira, Light, gods are fleeting at times… would have any enemies… Most of the people agree with Kira's way." The god explained and chanted softly in Greek, waving his hands and pulling out herbs from his cloak. "Help me with this ritual, we only have so much time, Light Yagami is going to be a god," Thanatos said.

Chuckling Ryuk helped the elder god.

A flash of shadows and another god appeared and at this Ryuk fell to his knees and gasped, it was Hades! The helm came off and black obsidian eyes glanced at the lower god.

"Milord," Thanatos bowed. "This is Ryuk, Light Yagami's Shinigami," Thanatos introduced Ryuk.

"I'll clean the wounds and then make him drink nectar," Hades said after nodding to Ryuk.

Thanatos brushed Light's hair out of his face and poured the nectar into his mouth and Hades flung his hands out chanting, his face beaded with sweat and it continued for forty minutes.

"Good thing he is just newly dead," Hades whispered. "Give me a feather of each of your wings." The god of the Underworld demanded and when both gods of death did, he jammed them into Light's back and started the young man's heart.

"Why did you need each of our feathers?" Ryuk asked curiously.

"How else will this mortal-god get his wings?" Hades mused, his hands running through his hair.

**….**

Amber eyes opened and looked around, _was this the Shinigami realm?_ Light wondered looking at all the smoke, he saw the darkest pair of black eyes he had ever seen, and he had thought L's eyes had been black. This man's eyes were so dark he couldn't tell where the iris began or ended.

"Welcome to the world of the living," the man chuckled and ran a hand through his curly black hair. "My name is Hades."

Light withheld his gasp, he had his image to uphold, and gods didn't gasp like that!

"Yagami Light," Light introduced himself then honestly couldn't withhold his gasp as he saw Ryuk. "Ryuk?" he asked softly, eyes on the Shinigami who nodded.

"Hyuk, sorry for killing you Light," Ryuk nodded to the two other beings in the room. "Thanatos and Hades decided you needed to live," he explained.

Light looked down at himself for the first time, he wasn't in his suit anymore, but a small cloth covered his dignity, and his wounds where Matusda had shot him where now stitched together, looking more healed then before, they didn't hurt as much either.

_Hmm… what happened while I was out? And how did my wounds heal so fast?_ Light thought to himself.

"Light, I have chosen you to be the new Death," Thanatos finally spoke. "I am becoming less alive, the only people who believe in me are very limited, they believe Death as in Paradise or as in hell," the god said, his wings folded in and his eyes sad. "But you, people believe in you, in Justice, that Kira is the god of the new world," Thanatos said. "And you have been granted godhood, after tonight I will be no more."

Light watched as the current Death god walked over to him, knelt, showing submissiveness and when he looked up again, a black notebook sat in the palm of his hands.

"This is my Master Notebook of Death," Thanatos murmured. "It is now yours," the god said.

"I will take my leave Thanatos," Hades smiled hugged his friend and with a flip of his wrist he was gone shadows warped around him.

"Let me explain what being a god of Death is, and how you can keep Ryuk with you, if you two would like that." Thanatos said.

Nodding Light leaned against the wall and allowed the god of Death to tell his tale.

**A/N: So, this idea came to me when I was reading a Death Note Fanfiction, and its based around Japanese gods and Christianity, from what I can decipher on my own…. And in the Bible, it mentions Hades… so I thought I would incorporate Greek Mythology, and this idea was formed!**

**Anywho, hoped it was good!**

**JIO**


	2. Chapter 2: Family, RIvers

**Chapter 2: Family, Rivers**

Light was sitting on the roof in Japan, close to his house when he saw Sayu, she was chatting to her friends a bright smile on her face. Wings tucked into his skin he followed his younger sister in the shadows until they reached his old house.

With a deep breath Light stepped out of the shadows, his eyes wide and heart pounding, he was a god, he had no reason to be scared… but according to Thanatos, Matsuda had already came here two days ago claiming Light Yagami was dead. Sachiko would be heart broken… after all her husband had died not long ago… he wondered why Sayu seemed so happy, maybe she didn't know? Know that he was dead? He had died after all, his mortal form dying and being reborn a god.

"Ryuk," Light called out and his companion, his only friend left came out of the shadows, red eyes glowing and his pale face, now more human looking stared at him.

"Go on Light, they need to know you're alive," Ryuk chuckled.

With a nod Light knocked once, paused then once again.

The door opened and Sachiko Yagami stood their, her hand over her mouth and tears streaming down as she saw who stood there.

"LllLight?" She gasped.

"Are you going to let me in mother?" Light whispered.

Sachiko opened the door wider, Light stepped in, taking his shoes off and smiled as his mother swept him into a hug, her tears wetting his suit. He didn't care, his mother knew he was Kira and she still loved him.

"How are you alive?" she asked when she was calm enough to talk.

"Hello big brother," Sayu softly called from up the steps and Light smiled.

When Light had had the Death Note, he hadn't really cared about his family, Kira taking over, and Kira only cared about winning, killing his enemies and that criminals got their deaths. The power he had felt when he was human was weak compared to his godly abilities now.

"Sayu, mom," Light breathed. "Let me tell you a story," Light said sitting on the couch and began to speak.

**…**

Matsuda screamed when he saw Light, the young man's ghost was here to haunt him, and he deserved it. He had shot Light to kill him, it didn't matter that Light was Kira…. Well maybe but it was for the sake of the world. Light was crazy.

"Matsuda," Light sneered his eyes flaring red and his aurora turning dark.

"Please," whispered Matsuda his eyed pleading. "I am sorry," the silly mortal cried, falling to

his knees. "I never wanted to shoot you… I even agreed with what you were doing," Matsuda said making Light pause, his scythe paused in mid air. "Something was compelling me; told me it was for the best that you died."

Light let his scythe banish and raised his hand and used some of his powers to see what Matsuda was talking about. Watched his rebirth through Matsuda.

"So," Light mused his thumb going to rub his lip. "Near actually used the Death Note," Light grinned bearing teeth and when his wings sprung fourth Matsuda gasped in awe.

"Hyuk!" Ryuk laughed.

Light pulled his Note of Deaths out and flipped it to the "R" section and glanced at Nate "Near" Rivers, flung his head back and laughed as he saw that Ryuk was going to kill him pretty soon. "Make sure its painful," Light sneered and wrapped the shadows around him before he was off.

**A/N:** So happy Halloween, its now 126 am the day after Halloween, but i wanted to say it anyways. I was going to kill Matsuda.... then I realized I have a bigger plan for the man!!!

**JIO**


	3. I am Ryuk

**Chapter 3: I am Ryuk**

A/N: So, I was going to introduce Percy until a few more chapters… but I got this amazing idea! **PS. Child abuse in the beginning.**

Light pulled his hood down and gazed down at the mortal boy, his big green eyes were wide with tears falling as the man beat the child. This was why he had killed criminals, this ugly mortal beaten on this innocent child. Chaos above he wished he could help, but he was a god of Death and they didn’t extend human lives.

“Your stupid pathetic worm!” the man yelled at the child who winced as he was hit, abused, but made no noise. Hatred was in his eyes, his small frame trembled but the boy did nothing. “Now, listen here, strip and remove my belt.”

Light sneered as the child slowly removed his clothes, he was so angry at Near for killing him, but he had his wish, he was a god and now he could kill others if needed… but since he had used the Death Note he couldn’t kill to save a mortal’s life. Only from the distance and through pawns he could.

“One day,” the boy whispered venom in his voice. “One day I am going to kill you,” the boy whispered and flew backwards as the ugly human smacked him.

“Good luck,” the older sneered.

**…….**

Percy applied the make up to his face and sighed, he was so tired, he didn’t want this. He just wished someone would save him or die… Gabe had threatened to kill him if he ever told a soul about what was happening, and he loved his mother so much…. Gods he didn’t want her to die. She never knew what Gabe did to him when she wasn’t there.

“Percy,” Sally smiled at him and handing him a plate of blue cookies. “Please go to the store and get these items,” she handed a piece of paper with a list on it.

“OK,” Percy smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

“One day I will purge this world of all its demons,” the boy whispered. “Starting with Gabe Ugliano,” Percy declared eyes alight with Greek fire.

**…….**

Ryuk watched the small mortal make his vow, felt the vibrations of his promise and he laughed.

“He sounds like you did Light,” Ryuk grinned his sharp teeth glistening in the dying light of the sun.

“He will be perfect,” Light said and handed over a small black book with two words on it. “Ryuk this is your Death Note, give it to Perseus Jackson.” Light said and stepped deeper into the shadows and shadow traveled to his palace.

Ryuk held the Death Note in his hand, followed the ten-year-old boy to the grocery store.

**……**

Percy held the basket in one hand, collecting the items his mother had written with much difficulty, gods he hated his dyslexia it made the words spin off the page. Made his brain ache, if only he could read properly, he could be smarter then he was.

Picking his food colouring Percy walked to the check out and waited in line. The two in front of him where talking about how Kira Day was coming up, February 28th. It had been five years since the death of Light Yagami, the criminal mastermind, the man had invented something that gave people heart attacks. Percy remembered that he had prayed to god, or anyone to hear him that he wanted Kira to kill Smelly Gabe.

“Hello young one,” the cashier smirked at him, his name tag read: George, he had the beginnings of an afro, a friendly aroura around him and it made Percy relax.

“Hi,” he said.

“Bag?” the older teen asked.

“Just two,” Percy said and watched as the man bagged his groceries before telling him the total.

Handing over the fifty-dollar bill Percy pocketed the change, with a smile he walked to the sliding doors. Head down he followed the path he took to the store, down a dark ally; 100 feet before he would come to a cross walk and climb the steps to their apartment. He was halfway through the ally when he saw something fall.

Looking around Percy frowned as he saw no one around, the building to his left was closed for the night and the restraint to his right was packed for the night. With curiosity burning in his mind did Percy put his bags on the ground and picked it up. It was a black notebook with two words on it. Frowning he tried to see what it said and only saw: hetda Neto

What the heck?

Looking up Percy cried out as he saw someone hovering over him with red eyes wings extended and a mouth wide stretched into an ugly looking smile. His leather shirt was ripped in a few places and he was chuckling.

“I’m Ryuk,” the thing said.

Percy closed the book and held it to the flying thing.

“This is yours?” Percy asked.

“It was, now its yours,” Ryuk said and began to explain the rules only to get interrupted by Percy.

“I can’t read this,” Percy said. “I have severe Dyslexia and can’t read English good,” Percy pouted making Ryuk chuckle before extending his hands and slowly going through all the language that humans knew.

“Stop!” Percy commanded once he got to a language he knew.

“Greek,” Ryuk laughed and asked for apples.

**A/N:** Sorry about the POV switches, and hope this update was an ok update!!! R&R!!!

JIO


End file.
